


A Match Made Online

by Christy2772



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-04
Updated: 2014-10-04
Packaged: 2018-02-19 22:05:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2404538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Christy2772/pseuds/Christy2772
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An AU story of Captain America after the Avengers.  Snippets only.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Match Made Online

Captain America finished his shwarma, downed the last of the water, and cleared his throat. 

“We’ve got to help clean up the city.  There are people trapped in the rubble.” 

“Yes, Cap, but some of us don’t have super serum.  We can barely stay conscious.”  Tony said, gesturing to the Black Widow and Hawkeye. 

Cap took in the way Hawkeye say gingerly on the chair, careful to prevent anything from touch his back and jostling the glass shards.  Natasha was harder to read, but he bet under all the black spandex she was one giant bruise with the number of tumbles and hard hits she took.  Tony himself, with a cracked arc reactor, was only still standing because of his suit. 

“Okay, we’ll split into teams. Thor, Hulk, and I will begin digging out the buildings while you three get some rest, and we’ll meet up in a few hours.  You got a building somewhere near here where it might be safe to crash?” Captain Rogers continued, as if that had been his plan all along. 

“Stark tower is still standing, and other than some broken windows, seems to still be functioning.  I’ll have to check the arc reactor, but it’s likely I can start it up and start generating power for the building and parts of the city.  Maybe direct it to the hospitals.” Tony said, already tapping away on his phone as he spoke. 

“Alright then, Avengers Assemble!”

* * *

6 Months Later

“Cap, you’ve got to take a break, relax, have some fun.”  Tony said, wagging his eyebrows at Steve over the top of his coffee mug. 

Natasha chimed in, “You’ve been working in the streets rebuilding for months now.  It’s going to take years for all the damage to be fixed, and there is no point in wearing yourself down to the bone.  You should go out, find some kids your own age to hang with.”

“I’ve got it!” Tony exclaimed, standing up so fast his chair fell over backwards and he stumbled, dizzy.  “Whoa, It’s ok, I’m ok,” he said quickly, regaining his balance and looking at Steve with a gleam in his eyes. “Why don’t you enter yourself onto Match.com?”   

“Tony, my mate is most likely dead as they would have been born in the 20s, like me.  There’s no point.” 

“Well, then, if you’re so sure, it can’t hurt to try.  I’ll set everything up; you don’t have to do anything!” Quickly grabbing Steve’s glass of orange juice, and dumping the rest out into the sink, Tony high tailed it out of the kitchen and down a few floors to his lab.

“Jarvis, analyze this sample and create a Match profile for Steve with his DNA.”

“Of course, sir.”  A mechanical arm reached out and carefully took the glass to the other side of the room.

“And let me know as soon as he gets any hits.”

* * *

3 hours later

“Sir, I have finished the DNA scan and the profile for Captain Steve Rodgers.  There was one high probably match found, and 23 low probability matches.”

Tony looked up from where he was connecting a few delicate wires together.  “Put it on the screen, Jarvis.”

A Match.com profile appeared on the nearest computer screen, and Tony scanned the info quickly.  “You’re sure this is the omega with a high chance of being Steve’s mate?” He muttered, looking through the data.

“Sir, this omega’s DNA profile shows a 97% hormonal match for Captain Rogers.  I can assure you that I did not make a mistake.”

* * *

After dinner that evening

“Steve.”  Tony said, uncharacteristically serious.  He stopped.

“What, Tony?  I’m trying to watch Mythbusters here, and they’re about to explode a water heater.  I thought you loved Mythbusters?”

“Steve.  I put together a Match.com profile for you.”                                                  

“And?  I told you nothing would come of it.  Let it go.” Steve grumbled, not wanting to revisit the conversation. 

“There is a high probability match for you.”

“Say that again.”  Steve cracked his neck as he spun to face Tony, and gave him his full attention, the TV program falling to the wayside.

“The program compared your DNA to the database of hundreds of thousands who have submitted their details to the site, and found a high probability match for you.  He’s an omega that lives in New York City.  Why didn’t you tell us you are an alpha?  You know none of us care that you have an orientation.  Mine is certainly not a secret.  Everyone knows I’m an omega.  Besides, I’m pretty sure Natasha over there is an alpha as well.  ” 

Steve focused on the important bit of information in the babble.  “You found my mate?” he breathed, looking shocked and pale.

“Yep.  36 years old, short, and absolutely gorgeous.”  Tony grinned, looking pleased with himself, as he held up the tablet with an anonymous profile displayed in it. 

Steve snatched it, and flipped through the info with ease.  “There isn’t a photo.  How do you know he is gorgeous?”

“Just a hunch.”

“Mine,” he growled.

“Hold your horses, there Steve, you haven’t even met him yet.  Why don’t you send him a message, start some communication.”

* * *

 3 weeks later

Steve was fussing with his tie as he examined his reflection in the mirror.  His mate had agreed to meet him for dinner after numerous email exchanges and proving that he wasn’t a creepy internet stalker.  He desperately wanted him to agree to be his, and couldn’t let anything interfere with his plans.  The date had already been postponed twice, once when doombots attacked the city, and again when giant moles ran rampant around central park.  He grabbed his wallet, flowers, and headed out.

* * *

2 Hours later

“That was very good, thank you so much for dinner.” Tony said, smiling up at him.  Tony was right, he _was_ short. 

“Tony,” he began, pulling the box out of his jacket, and opening it to show him the simple metal collar lying there.  “Will you wear my collar?”

Tony looked at the beautifully elegant collar, and then lifted his head to gaze into his eyes.  After a moment, he slipped out of his chair, and onto his knees.  He tilted his head to show off his neck, and said, “I would be honored.”

He slipped the collar around his neck, and fastened the lock against his throat.  He pulled him up to sit next to him on the bench, and pulled him into his side.  Tony’s head rested on his chest, and he wrapped one arm around his back, and used the other to tilt his head up.  He eagerly went, and he bent over to kiss him.


End file.
